


Mutant Powers.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Supernatural. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutant, Mutant Powers, Short, X-men - Freeform, little bit sad, powers, pretty cool actually, you're a mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a Mutant Power and are dating one of the 5SOS boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr.

Ash: (Talking To Ghosts)

You curled closer into a foetal position, tears were flowing from your eyes, and your whole body was shaking. You couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t take a life without him.

Ashton was gone.

Just gone. Never coming back.

Even with your gift of talking to ghosts, and still you hadn’t seen him. You begged every night he would find you.

“A..Ash…Ashton P..plea…please” You sobbed into your pillow. You painfully swallowed your sobs, and pushed your head further into the fluffy pillow. Sobs shaking your body.

“Please stop crying love” You hear a faint whisper, and you felt a cold hand on your shoulder. You jumped up, seeing no one.

You screamed at the top of your lungs. “Ashton! I need you!” You yelled loudly. The neighbours probably heard you. They would complain again… You honestly couldn’t care less.

“I’m here love! Can’t you see me?” The voice yelled again, you looked around, seeing a very faint shadow.

“Ashton?” You tremble. “Yes it’s me. I’ve been here for days, since it happened actually” He answers, his body becoming more recognisable.

“Concentrate Ashton. Think of your whole body appearing in this room.” You help, he does this and soon you could see him perfectly.

You jump up, tears still in your eyes, and go to hug him… But failing, you go straight through his body, causing him to hiss. He was so cold.

“Babe, don’t do that!”

You mutter a sorry. “Ashton, I can’t do this anymore”

“Do what?” He asks.

“Live without you. I have no body. I need to be with you” You say walking to your bed side table. You pull something out from the draw. A small bottle, containing something you had brought a few weeks after Ashton’s death.

“What have you got there?” He asks, trying to look behind your back.

You show him the bottle. “What are these?” He asks, trying to reach for the bottle, but never actually taking hold of it.

“They are tablets… The person I brought them told me, if I took one, then It’d be like I was high. If I took two, a coma, and three…” You stop.

“And what?” He asks.

“Death. Three equals death Ash”

Ashton’s face goes whiter than it already is. “You can’t kill yourself for me!” He yells.

“You did the same for him!” You yell, remembering his death. It was your fault. You walked in front of the speeding car, not thinking. And he pushed you out the way, so you lived.

“Y/N you have so much to live for” He says.

“I don’t Ashton. I have no family, my friends are sick of me. I’m too depressing they say. I just want to be with you” You say, taking three tablets from the bottle.

He sighs… You take the drink from the side table. “I’ll see you soon. And we’ll be together” You whisper.

“Forever?” He asks. “Forever Ashton” You say, popping three of the tablets in your mouth, you quickly swallow them down with water.

“How long do they take?” Ash asks. You shrug… But then you felt a weird feeling from the pit of your stomach…

You became dizzier, and less aware of what was around you.

Soon you watched yourself fall to the ground. You were worried to know who found you. But that didn’t matter. You and Ashton were together, holding hands, and that was going to last forever.

Cal: (Healing)

Band practice was your favourite thing; you got to watch Calum and your best friends practice playing on a big stage, whilst you sat in the chairs. Pretending to be the audience.

They were practicing a new song, which involved the boys dancing around and jumping around a lot. Well only Calum, Mikey and Luke. Ashton had to drum, not dance around.

Calum spun around with his Bass in hands, playing along, smiling and he was so happy. It was so adorable to watch. You really did love him.

You shifted in your seat and your arm brushed against something sharp, causing blood to flow. You sighed and moved your fingers over the cut, you hissed slightly. The cut instantly gone, and healed. You smiled to yourself; you loved how you could heal everything.

“Ahh!” You hear from the stage, you look up to see Ash, Cal and Luke run off the stage, you follow them, running over to Calum. Who had fallen off stage. Mikey moved his Bass to the stand, and Ash and Luke carried him the chairs, Calum was hissing and groaning.

“My leg hurts” He wined, small tears slipping from his eyes. You frowned and moved over his leg.

You examined it… He had broken it!

“Cal, you’ve broken it”

“Fix it Y/N. Please” He begged, you nodded. “It’s going to hurt”

“Ash, Mikey hold him down. Luke hands over his mouth” You say, they do as they are told.

You moved your hands over Calum’s leg, and the healing began.

Calum screamed as he felt his bones moving back into place and fixing themselves. Luke’s hands thankfully muffled the screams. Calum tried to trash about, but Mikey and Ash held him down.

After 10 minutes, Calum’s leg was healed and he could walk. He walked straight to you, hugging you, and kissing you.

“Thank you” He whispers. “I love you”

“I love you too Cal” You smile into the hug.

Lukey: (Mind Reading)

You watched him from the front row. He was so beautiful.

Every so often he would look at you, blowing you kisses, or winking at you. Making you blush and smile to the ground.

The whole time, you could hear his thoughts, him thinking about everything, thinking about happy it was to perform in front the fans, and how he loved the rush of being on stage. It brought happiness to you, to hear his thoughts when he was on stage.

Soon the boys began singing: She’s So Perfect.

You loved this song so much!

Luke started singing, whilst Calum and Mikey danced around like idiots. And Ash drumming his heart out whilst his eyes were closed, and his lips were formed into a smile.

The song grew closer to the chorus. And then all four of them started singing ‘She looks so perfect standing there…’ And as Luke sung that, he looked to you and winked, and you heard what he was thinking.

‘Y/N looks so perfect standing there’

You blushed deeply, and carried on singing along, and dancing…

~#~#~#~

After the concert, you made your way too backstage, as you had a pass for backstage. Being the girlfriend of a famous band member made that easy.

You ran to Luke, who was sweat and breathlessly laughing with the boys. He saw you, and opened his arms, you ran into them, jumping, he caught you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You both kissed, and the others groaned jokily.

“Did you hear me?” He asks, winking. You blush and smile. “Yeah, I did. Thanks, you looked pretty perfect too”

He smirks and blushes himself, and then kisses you. “I like the fact that you can hear me. It makes it easier to tell you the things I’m scared to say”

“I know Lukey. You boys were brilliant today!” You smiled to them, and then hug Mikey, Ash and Cal.

“Thank you!”

Soon Luke and you went back to your hotel room, and both stripped to underwear.

“Y/N can you hear what I’m thinking now?” Luke smirks and climbs on top of you on the bed. “Hmm, I don’t know. You might need to think more clearly” You wink.

You listen to Luke’s thoughts “Baby, I want you now”

Mikey: (Underwater Adaptation.):

“Baby?” Michael asks as you walk into the room, with your eyes red and puffy. You look at him and sigh.

“I got fired Mike”

He jumps up and pulls you into his arms. “It’s okay sweetie” He whispers.

“No it’s not. I’ve been stressing over work for weeks and then I get fired” You answer, still stressed, everything hurt because you were so stressed.

“How about a bath?” He asks, you nod to him and flop on the couch. Michael runs off, and thumps up the stairs like an excited child.

You hear the water being drawn, and you sigh happily. The water, you loved it. Mikey loved you in the water too. He describes you to be ‘the most beautiful thing’ he had ever seen. You felt so free when you were in the water.

You walked up the stairs, to see the bath, full of bubbles and drawn. Mikey was standing, waiting for you in his boxers.

He smirks at you, and kisses you lips. He slowly strips every piece of clothing of your body, he gently rubs against your body as he does so, and it feels brilliant. Mikey takes his boxers off, and climbs into the bathtub.

The bath tub was actually quite huge. You had a new one fitted when the both of you moved in, because of you water adaptation, and it was easier if you had a big tub.

You quickly climbed in, sitting in front of Mikey, with your back against his chest, before your body started changing to the water.

You let out a relaxed breath when you felt your body changing. Scales soon grew on every inch of your body; the scales were a light blue along your arms, stomach, legs, neck and head. But along your chest it became a dark shade of blue, almost like a bra.

The last thing that was dark blue was the newly grown tail that replaced your legs. You loved having a tail; it was beautiful, shiny, with two wavy tips at the end. You breathed and laid into Michael.

“I love you” He whispers. “And I love looking at you like this; I love it when you look like this sweetie”

“I know you do. I love you too” You whisper, leaning back to kiss him.

Mikey wrapped his arms around you stomach, his fingers gently feeling over your body, against the soft bumps. “Shame we can’t have sex like this” He laughs.

“Michael!” You giggle. “I’m joking babe” He winks. “No you weren’t!” You shoot back, blushing. He nods against the side of your face.

“No, I wasn’t” He laughs causing you to laugh, and completely forget about your horrible stressing.


End file.
